Repeating History, Bad History
by jacko5499
Summary: After The Hunger Games subsided in America after many years later it comes to New Domino City. Yusei is chosen so is Abby, and it's so new to them, how will they survive? Note: I know The Hunger Games isn't in the same time zone so please don't give me griefe about it, so again please no point out the obvious, it took me forever to finally come up with the one chapter.


The Dueling Games

I would like to say this was out of boredom, and also I love Yu-Gi-Oh! 5ds, and the Hunger Games.

* * *

Yusei- *blank face* I'm guessing the story is about how people get killed?

Jack- Yusei, the Hunger Games is about how people kill each other and the last one that is alive is the victor.

Me- And every twenty-five years they have a quarter quarrel, that means they do something special for the games.

Crow- Oh yeah! Where it takes place is it is seventy-five years into the games!

Me- *Sighs* and the main character is named Katniss Everdeen, she volunteers for her sister Prim, because she care about her, and she's the only volunteer for district twelve.

*Kalin enters reading the first book of the Hunger Games*

Kalin- This is really great, now where's Catching Fire.

*I snatch the book from Kalin, and give it to Yusei*

Me- This will catch you up Yusei. *gives Kalin Catching Fire*

*Katniss enters the room*

Katniss- Jacko5499 doesn't own anything except for the story and Abby, even though it's a rip off of me, the star!

Kalin- So far it's good!

Me- Great! *exits with Mocking Jay*

* * *

Chapter1. Introduction

**(This will be in Abby's and Yusei's point of view for the whole story, no third person)**

**Yusei's P.O.V. (point of view)**

I was working on a duel runner for someone, when these guys come in, basically barging into the place. I stand up startled, and confused, then they start pulling me out of the room, I resist.

"No thanks!" I yell, then try to break loose if their grip, useless. Then they point a gun at me, and I cooperate with them. I turn around and they have smashed the duel runner I was working on then mine.

"Hey," I yell, "you can't do that!" I do break loose, then more of those guys come out of nowhere, and drag me away, and I see no more of the runners.

The goons bring me to the center of the city, then this other goon is drawing blood, I wasn't going to let that happen to me so I try to make a run for it, the guys have a pretty good grip on my arms, because I can't escape, and then hold out my hand and they draw it out of my finger and wipe it on a cloth that already has blood on it.

"Gross!" I say, then they tell me to find my age group and let me go, and I go searching for the age twenty one group, it was not very big so it blended in. I slip into the group and then when people see me they stop talking and stare at me. I smile then stare forward, because someone is up there, so does the rest of the people in the city.

It turns out it's someone I never knew, or heard of. "Hello," she says, "She has long light-blue hair, a bright yellow shirt, and a light blue skirt, somehow it matched. The girl smiles, and continues. "Well this is a large crowd." She says breathlessly, "My name is Alexis and I am the host for District Fourteen!" she exclaims, but I knew she didn't want to be up there, so I just stood there.

"I would like to show you a clip, for what you all are gathered around for." She says, then a clip starts showing.

"Many years ago, there was a battle in America, it was the end, for what many people thought, then one man stood tall, and took control of the continent." The documentary said, then I look around, people were really interested in it so I watched it also.

"This man was named President Snow, then seventy-four years later a woman named Katniss Everdeen, she would rather die for her family, than play Snow's game and she went into the games, to fight for what she believed in." I look around once more people were starting to think we were repeating history, I know I do.

"The next year was the third quarter quarrel, the last games ever…Katniss Everdeen had to go back into the games when the game-makers decided to have the victors go back into the games, this was devastating for the victors, because they thought they didn't have to go back in." cool documentary, but it still doesn't answer my question on how the games work.

"Then later on in the games Katniss destroyed the arena with one blast to the force field, and starting a full-out war with the capital and all twelve of the districts, and eventually President Snow died, but not by murder, by choking, and the world went back to normal, until now. This will be the very first year for the city to have their, own games." I widen my eyes, I'm pretty sure other people did too at the thought that history was repeating itself, and from the looks of it not for the better!

* * *

Yusei- Really a cliffhanger *puts book on table*

Me- Are you already finished?

*Yusei shakes his head then exits the room with the Hunger Games*

Jack- You can only take so much reading at a time.

Crow- I think Yusei gets the concept of the Hunger Games and Snow's games by now.

Me- I think so also, but to make sure next time I see Yusei I'll ask.

Katniss- I never liked Snow and never will.

Kalin- *closes book and closes eyes and sighs* you can only take so much of a book at a time, and I'm already on the second part of it.

Me- Well, I will accept any reviews and am open to flames

*Shimmering-Sky walks in*

Shimmer- That's my line!

Me- Well I do also need a normal crew, except for Katniss she's normal, and Yusei.


End file.
